blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Where can I see it?
Blaze and the Monster Machines plays on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. on Nick block, and the Nick Jr. channel, which are both widely available on cable and satellite in the United States. Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. in other nations also carry the program. Several clips of the show are available at Nick Jr.'s U.S. Blaze and the Monster Machines site. The show is also available on non-Nick channels. New episodes (normally) premiere on Fridays on Nickelodeon at 12:00 PM. Check out the episode guides for Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and Season 4 for original air dates and titles. Links * Nick Jr. website: http://www.nickjr.com/ * Blaze and the Monster Machines worldwide page providing websites for international channels. TV schedules * Nickelodeon on Zap2It * Nick Jr. on Zap2It * Nick TV Listings on TV Guide Episodes available online Nick Jr. websites The Nick Jr. website in the United States offer some episodes, clips, previews and songs available. Episodes are updated every Monday with a new clip being posted most Fridays, and can be viewed on the Videos page. Most international websites also have videos. Commercials are inserted between the episode segments and most websites limit viewership to inside a certain region. :* Nick Jr. US: http://www.nickjr.com/videos/ Amazon Prime Subscribers to Amazon Prime have access to Amazon's Instant Video service and can watch episodes for free online along with service from Noggin. The Blaze and the Monster Machines episodes are available here. Netflix The Watch Instantly section of Netflix offers the entire first season to date, with the exception of Sneezing Cold. The movie is also available but only during certain parts of the day. If it is not on currently those parts of the day, then you will have to search for it using the Netflix search tool. The Watch Instantly service requires the Microsoft Silverlight application for watching videos on Windows and Mac OS X computers. Videos can also be watched on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and iOS and Android devices. On Demand Some cable and satellite TV services include Blaze and the Monster Machines as part of their "on demand" offerings. Check with your local company to see if it is available. Nick Jr. App Many cable and satellite providers utilize the Nick Jr. app. Videos may be watched from a computer, a smartphone, or a tablet. Live streams and full episodes are available to certified users. Episodes are also available to watch on the Noggin app, though with a monthly subscription after a free 7-day trial. Online Video Sites Episodes may be available on video websites like YouTube, Vimeo and others if they are uploaded by individual people. However, since these are usually not authorized uploads, visitors to the Blaze and the Monster Machines Wiki are encouraged to make use of one of the officially-supported video sites or, better yet, purchase the episodes. Purchasing episodes Several episodes are have been released on DVD, starting with Blaze of Glory: A Mini Movie. Refer to the DVDs category to see which ones are available. A more complete selection of episodes including full seasons is available through the following services. All prices listed are in US dollars. Prices may change at any time and may be different in other countries, and the services may not be available in all countries. Amazon Episodes can be purchased individually from Amazon Instant Video. They are available in HD formats for $2.99 and $3.99 per episode. The episodes are arranged by season, with each season split in half and are currently available as follows: * Season 1 = $19.99 * Season 2 = $19.99 * Season 3 = $19.99 * Season 4 = $19.99 * Season 5 = $19.99 * Season 6 = $19.99 * Season 7 = $19.99 iTunes Episodes can be purchased individually from the iTunes Store. They are available in SD and HD formats for $1.99 and $2.99 per half-hour episode, Christmas Vacation and Summer Belongs to You are counted as one episode, even though they are longer than one half-hour. A volume of episodes can also be purchased for $19.99. Each volume consists of 9 or 10 episodes. While a volume is in progress (there are episodes yet to be released for it), the option to purchase a volume is called a Season Pass. Afterwards, it is called Buy Season. As of June 2013, the volumes are arranged as follows: * Volumes 1 and 2 = Season 1 (total of $39.98) * Volumes 3 and 4 = Season 2 (total of $39.98) * Volumes 5 and 6 = Season 3 (total of $39.98) * Volume 7 = Season 4 (total of $39.98) Though it is possible to search for episodes on the iTunes website, this will only provide a few results. The iTunes program must be used to see all available episodes and seasons. Additional Blaze and the Monster Machines-related items are also available through the iTunes Store, such as music, podcasts (usually free), books, and iPad/iPhone Apps. Google Play and YouTube Episodes are available through Google Play via web purchase through Google Wallet. As for YouTube, transactions cannot be made on a YouTube channel associated with a Google+ page, so the user must sign in to their main Google account's channel. On Google Play, episodes are available for $1.99, and volumes 1-7 are $14.99. On YouTube, each volume is considered a season. References Category:Lists